The present invention relates to light scuptures, light sculptures being structures or articles using light or the properties thereof to generate aesthetically pleasing visual effects. In particular, the present invention relates to dynamic light sculptures which are structures having at least one moving part and means for illuminating the same to thereby generate a visual effect.